The Journey's End
by Drago Dracini
Summary: Komo and the group are forced to cope through hard times in Blue City. As well as a new cindicut group out for Zoid Cores and The Dragon Master team's blood. Rated PG13 for Violence and Language.
1. The Return

Komo, Haro, Max, Zero, Leena, and Kiyo had arrived on Zi and forgotten about the group of Zoids that had escaped when they revived Kiyo. A year has pssed since they   
  
returned, they now all live in Blue City. All of them have formed a team, and they help the police whenever needed... now... let's begin... the journey ends soon...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young man with a full helmet and a sword on his back(think Cloud's[FF7] Buster Sword) is riding his motorcycle through the town when a group of Police Model Unenlagia(Red armor on   
  
blue body) rush past him. "Oh yay... more work..." he says sarcastically as he speeds up to match the speed of the Unenlagia. "Hey guys, what's the problem this time?" he says over a   
  
radio to the police in the Unenlagia. "Dammit... Komo... this isn't something you need to be involved in." the lead officer replied. "Hey, I can get money from doing what you can't. My team  
  
battles aren't giving us much cash. So tell me what the problem is or I'll find out myself." Komo said as he saw a Zoid in the distance. "Fine... a zoid battle is going on in the stadium   
  
and it's getting dangerous, they've had to evacuate the whole district." the lead replied. "I guess I'll find out what the problem is when I get there... later." Komo said as he pressed  
  
a button on his motorcycle and sped past the Unenlagia and into the rubble of the district where the battle is taking place. Komo jumped off his motorcycle and flung off his helmet  
  
before he grabbed his sword off his back. "Stop the battle!" Komo yelled as the two Zoids stopped battling(a Cannon Spider and a full black Chimera Dragon with a demon mark on the  
  
forehead). "Well look at that, it's the legendary Komo, I'm glad you're here, after I take this Cannon Spider's core I'll kill you and gain even more money from Master." the pilot of the  
  
Chimera Dragon said through the PA system in the Zoid. "Take it's core? I can't have that." Komo said as he seemingly teleported behind the Chimera Dragon. "I don't see why you  
  
think you're so good... you just ran really fast behind my Zoid." the pilot of the Chimera Dragon said as Komo placed his sword on his back again and the Police Unenlagia arrived.  
  
"Looks like the battle is called." Komo said as the Chimera Dragon fell to pieces and he walked to his motorcycle and rode away.   
  
[Sudden Flashback]  
  
"You just don't get it... Blue City has to many people already, and the police force is top of the line, and without money you can't even live right outside of the city, so I'm afraid you're screwed"  
  
the mayor of Blue City explained. "Leena... could you help us out here? You're dad has alot of money right?" Zero asked with a pathetic looking face with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yea, but he probably spent it on some new models and useless weapons, so they're probably broke... I won't even bother asking."  
  
(Back at Tauros Base)  
  
"There, that should do it." Jamie said as he tied up the Doc. "Yea, after he almost turned on the Zoids Shopping Channel we need to keep him tied up when we have so much money." Omiru said as she giggled.  
  
(Back in Blue City)  
  
A group of police Unenlagia rush by. "Where do ya think they're going?" Kiyo asked. "Who knows... " Zero replied. "Those are obviously police Unenlagia, and by the rate of speed it's probably a big problem."  
  
Haro explained. "Zega!" Komo yelled as Zega landed next to him. "Komo, what're you gonna do now?" Kiyo asked. "I'm gonna go see what's up, maybe the guy's got a bounty on his head." Komo explained   
  
as he jumped onto Zega and they flew after the Unenlagia. They caught up with the Unenlagia at a base just outside the city where a Zoid was firing missiles at it. "Attention! You in the Zoid! Ceasefire, you are tresassing on   
  
Blue City Police Property!" the lead pilot yelled over his PA system. "An Iron Kong... Zega, do you think you can eject the pilot?" Komo asked as Zega nodded his head and let Komo get off. The Iron Kong continued to fire.  
  
"I repeat, that is Blue City Police Property, ceasefire or we will be forced to use force!" the leader yelled out as the Iron Kong looked towards the Unenlagia group. "Zega now!" Komo yelled as the Unenlagia   
  
and Iron Kong looked at Komo and Zega. Zega roared and flew into the Iron Kong and ejected the pilot. "What was that..." the leader asked himself as Zega flew back to Komo.  
  
"Let's go back into the city." Komo said as he pet Zega on the head. The lead pilot of the Unenlagia Police Group jumped from the cockpit of his Zoid and walked over to Komo.  
  
"Excuse me young man, but what is your name?" he asked. "Komo Kakama. And this is Zega." Komo replied as he introduced himself and Zega, "How about you old man?"  
  
"I am Honda Tiabolt. The Commander of the Unenlagia Strike Force of the Blue City Police Department. I must ask you to come with me to the station." Honda replied. "May I ask why? Since I did nothing against the law, I suppose  
  
you just would like me to answer some questions." Komo asked. "That's exactly right, we also need to to register yourself a resident of Blue City. And, as it turns out, the man whom you stopped  
  
is an escapee of Blue City Jail, he had a large bounty on his head too, so we need to get some information so that we can transfer the money to your bank account." Honda replied as he smiled.  
  
"If that's all you need then I'm certain the rest of my group needs to register... of course... we do have a problem..." Komo said. "And that problem is?" Honda asked. "We have no place to stay,  
  
we have no steady jobs, and we have no base for our Zoid Team. But I can see that that base I just saved has no Zoids in it." Komo replied. "Your team will need to come to the police department as well,  
  
just as you thought. And the base is not something I can give you permission to live in. You need to take that up with the Blue City Cheif of Police." Honda said. "Fine, Zega. Tell the others  
  
to go to the police station and wait for me. I'll be along in a little while." Komo said to Zega as he followed Honda to his Unenlagia and Zega flew of to meet the others.  
  
(At the Police Station)  
  
"Komo! What did you do this time?!" Kiyo yelled at Komo. "I didn't do anything, I just had to come with the Commander of the Unenlagia Strike Force, the guy I helped capture had a bounty on his head.  
  
And we may be getting a place to stay. And we gotta register the organoids, our Zoids, and ourselves." Komo replied with a smile as Honda walked in. "Hello, if you would all follow me we can get you registered  
  
with Blue City and see about getting you a place to stay." Honda said as they all followed him to the Cheif of Police's office. They all registered and then began their conversation with the Cheif of Police.  
  
"I'm afraid that you staying at the base is impossible." the cheif began after he heard their request. "How about if we don't take the reward, or we give it to you as rent." Komo asked. "Well... the bounty was  
  
$900,000... it will cover the first 3 months of rent. Alright, you have yourself a deal, and anything you find that's broken down in that old base is yours to do with what you wish." the cheif replied. "Thank you.  
  
And we will try to be regular with the rent payments." Komo said as he and his group walked out and went to the base with their Zoids and Organoids.  
  
(At the base)  
  
"Damn... what a dump... there's even dust on the dust..." Leena said as they walked into the hangar and parked their zoids. "Eh... I've definatly seen better..." Haro said after they got out of their zoids and started walking around.  
  
"Well... there is an armory... but seeing as this is a crappy base... it's probably..." Max started as Kiyo ran over to the armory. "What's with him?" Max finished. "He likes explosions ever since he saw Leena use  
  
her Gunsniper to blow crap up." Komo said. "Hey guys! There's some cool stuff in here!" Kiyo yelled from the armory as a crash was heard. Everyone ran to the armory and they found Kiyo laying under a pile of rocket launcher ammo  
  
and rocket launchers. "... Kiyo... what did you do...?" Zero asked. "I tried to take the rocket launcher on the bottom of the pile cause I thought it looked pretty." Kiyo replied with a dazed look and dazed tone of voice.  
  
"... Maybe we should take him to a hospital..." Komo said. "Nah... Leena does more damage than a bump on the head." Max said. Leena gave Max an angry look. "Maybe next time I'll use a lead pipe, and I don't plan on using it on Kiyo."  
  
Leena snapped at Max. Komo walked towards the end of the gun racks and ammo shelves. "Huh... what's this sword?" Komo asked himself as he grabbed a giant sword wrapped in paper to protect it.  
  
"Not a bad looking sword if you ask me." Haro said as he walked up to Kiyo who was ripping the paper off the sword. "It's really big... and sharp, but this thing's gotta be at least 200 years old..." Komo said as he looked at  
  
the shine that the sword had. "I think it's probably made of the same kind of metal the teeth and claws of our Zoids is made of." Max said as he picked a pair of pistols off the rack "Not bad... old... rusty... nothing I   
  
can't fix up. Maybe I'll make the shaft bigger so I can use better bullets." "Well, we can always come back and grab another weapon we like, so let's keep on going." Komo insisted.   
  
(In the workshop at the base)  
  
"I like this room." Zero said as he walked into the workshop. "Look at all this raw material..." Kiyo said as he walked around the room. Komo walked up to a cloth which seems to be covering something up.  
  
Komo grabbed the cloth off the item and dust flew all around the room sending everyone into coughing fits. "Komo! You could at least warn us before you make the dust rise!" Leena yelled at Komo after she stopped coughing.  
  
After the dust settle Komo noticed the item under the cloth. "Wow... a motorcycle... it's not gonna run since it has no engine... or a gas tank... or wheels for that matter..." Komo said as he looked over the motorcycle.  
  
"Fix it then. I mean, you have everything you need." Zero said with a smile. "Right, well, let's clean the base up." Komo insisted then they all grabbed some brooms, mops, buckets, assorted other cleaning items and started cleaning.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Komo walked into the base after stopping the Chimera Dragon earlier. "Hey everyone." Komo said as he leaned his sword against the wall and tossed his helmet onto the sword's handle. "You need to stop taking jobs away from the police.  
  
They're starting to get annoyed. In other words... they're running out of money." Leena said as Komo sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "They could never have taken that Chimera Dragon out, I did them a favor, how much money did we get?"  
  
Komo asked while he switched through the channels. "Just $700. I told you they're running out of money." Leena said then she walked to her room. Zero walked into the room and tossed a piece of paper on Komo's lap. "What's this?" Komo asked.  
  
"It's a challenge for us, we can get some good amounts of cash from this battle... of course.. it is against the X Team." Zero replied. "I think we should do it." Komo said as he tossed the piece of paper behind the couch and continued watching TV.  
  
Little did Komo know the danger he has just put his team in... 


	2. Life and Death Battle

(In the garage)  
  
"Uh... Leena... I've yet to ask what your new Zoid was..." Kiyo asked Leena as they prepared their Zoids for the battle against the X Team. "It's a Snipe Master. It's like a superpowered  
  
version of the Gunsniper. It also has the sniper cannon on the head and the tail. Each has it's own ammo supply. And why are you getting your Liger ready?" Leena asked.  
  
"We're going into battle tomorow morning duh." Kiyo replied as he continued to work on his Liger. "Komo decided that he, Zero, and myself would be battling, it's a 3 on 3."  
  
Leena said. Kiyo then ran into the base and started yelling at Komo. "Why aren't I in this next battle?!" he yelled. "You and Liger still haven't recovered from the last battle."  
  
Komo said as he played the highlights of Kiyo from their last battle.   
  
[On Screen]  
  
Kiyo and his Liger run toward a Command Wolf and jump at it. The Command Wolf then fires of a few rounds into the belly of the Liger. Kiyo tries again. More rounds into the Liger's belly.  
  
Kiyo finally manages to take down the Command Wolf and the Liger collapses.  
  
[Screen turns off]  
  
"Oh come on, he's just fine." Kiyo insisted. "No, you can be in the next battle, promise." Komo said as he waked out of the room. "Fine..." Kiyo said as he sat down and started watching TV. Zero was walking around the hangar. "Bron... you take Zega and the other organoids somewhere safe... Komo will call you and the others if he needs you..." Zero said as he pet Bron on the head. Bron looked sadly into Zero's eyes. "I don't think I'll be coming back from this next battle buddy... so I want you to obey Komo from now on... unless I come home from this next battle..." Bron nuzzled Zero's face and Zero walked away and opened the doors to the outside. The organoids ran out, following Zega and Bron. "Goodbye..."  
  
(That night)  
  
Zero lies awake in his bed. "I don't get this... I have a weird feeling that I shouldn't go into battle tomorrow, my Mirage Stinger is always fine. I've never lost since I got him..." Zero said to himself as he stood up and walked twards the kitchen.  
  
"I have the same feeling Zero, just try eating something... or take a sleeping pill." the South Wind said from Zero's mind. "You're right... it's probably nothing." Zero thought as he swallowed a sleeping pill and walked back to his room.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
"Everyone wake up! We need to go over our final Zoid check!" Komo yelled over the PA system to the base. Everyone walked to the hangar.  
  
"Alright, in case you forgot, Leena, Zero, and myself are going to be the ones battling today. And today we recieved so parts from Dr. Tauros. Leena's dad if any of you forgot..." Komo explained. "What'd we get?" Haro asked. "Well... Leena got her old Wild Weasel unit. I got a new armor for my Genosaurer and something for a Zoid evolution. Kiyo...  
  
well... he got a Fire Phoenix Zoid Blok, which will transform his Liger to Liger Zero Pheonix. Haro got some wings for his Unenlagia. Zero got a Charged Plasma Cannon, which I've already installed into his Mirage Stinger's tail, so now it has a double barrel cannon in the tail. And Max got some Plasma Boosters to speed up his Konig Wolf. But that's enough of the parts explanation, we need to check our Zoids, so get going." Komo inisted. Everyone went to check on their Zoids, no one found anything wrong. "Alright, can we please just go battle now?" Zero asked. "What's your hurry?" Leena asked. "Nothing... nevermind..." Zero replied as he jumped into the cockpit of his Mirage Stinger and piloted into the Whale King. "Something's wrong... maybe I should have Max go instead..." Komo said. "Zero'll be fine, he's always got one problem or another. Just go win that battle." Komo and Leena piloted their zoids into the Whale King. "Bron! Zega! Let's go!" Komo yelled as the two organoids jumped onto the Whale King.  
  
(At the Battlefield)  
  
The Judge landed, just as in every battle. "Attention all Zoid Pilots in the area, this battle will be betwe..." The judge was cut off as he was smashed to pieces with a Black Judge. "Oh no... not again..." Leena said after she, Komo, and Zero had launched their zoids from the Whale King. "The Backdraft Group has disbanded, we are now The Demon Masters! We will kill all teams who oppose us and steal the Zoid Cores to bui... oops... almost said to much. This battle will be The Demon Masters verses The Dragon Masters! Three on three battle! Ready?! Fight!" The Black Judge cried out as 3 Zoids were seen floating in the sky. "What is that?!" Komo yelled in confusion. "I recognize those Zoids... the one in the middle is the Hell's Infernos... on the left... is the Neosaurer... and the menacing Zoid emitting the evil force... that's the Zyrphos X..." Leena explained. "So you remember me Leena? I'm flattered." the pilot of the Zyrphos X said over the videophone system. "How did you live? Kiyo's Suicide attack should have killed you..." Leena asked. "His attack doesn't kill, it sends you into a void, where there is only darkness, there is no light of day... it's like a dream... a dream you can't wake up from(Yeah... Cowboy Bebop... shut up... it's a good line...)..." the pilot replied as the Zyrphos X(AKA: ZX)and the Neosaurer dropped to the ground. The Hell's Infernos stayed in the air, twisting it's body in the wind... like a dragon...   
  
(Meanwhile at the base)  
  
"Wh... what?! I never thought he would resurface so soon... this is bad..." Kiyo said to himself as he watched the battle on screen. "What're you talking about? I mean, yea theose Zoids look menacing... but how bad can they be?" Haro asked. "Let's put it this way, these Zoids almost killed me last time I fought..." Kiyo replied. "They'll be fine... the judge just gave the rules... they just need to beat 2 of the 3 Zoids, and if one of the Zoids kills someone the pilot loses." Max said as he layed back in his chair.  
  
(At the battlefield)  
  
"I'll take the Zyrphos X... me and Mirage Stinger can take him." Zero said as he had his Zoid burrow under the ground and go towards the Zyrphos X. "I'll take the Neosaurer then." Komo said with a smile as he walked the Genosaurer to the Neosaurer. "That leaves me with the Hell's Infernos(HI)... dammit..." Leena said as she stood still.  
  
(Komo's battle)  
  
Advice/FLCL[the end of ep1]/The Pillows  
  
"Let's go!" Komo yelled as he charged the Neosaurer. The Neosaurer dodged with ease then pushed the Genosaurer to the ground and held it there as it charged it's CPG. "I thought you would be the one I couldn't kill... oh well" the pilot stated as he fired the CPG. "Angel Wing!" Komo yelled as his Zoid was covered in a sheild made of angel's wings. The pilot of the Neosaurer yelled as the armor on the Neosaurer's face burned off and he jumped away. "W...what in the...?" the pilot said in confusion and fear. "Angel Genohydra form!" Komo yelled as an amazing white light covered the whole battlefield. When the light faded the angel wings had covered the whole body of the Genosaurer. "Heh, fool... he'll destroy his Zoid. Neosaurer! Death Needles!" the pilot said as he fired off thousands of little needles into the wings. "W...who are you?" the pilot asked in fear as an image of a person with pure white skin, gold eyes, and silver hair appeared on his data screens. "I am still Komo, but my Zoid has transformed... to Angel Mode..." Komo replied as the wings started to fall. The wings fell to the ground and scattered into feathers and blasted into the air and fell like snow, behind the feathers was a terrifying Zoid. The Zoid had holo-panels that flashed a red-black light up and down the beast's body, on it's back were twin missile pods and on either side of those were two holo-blades, also flashing with the red-black light, the body was silver, and the armor gold, the claws a teeth a powerful white, and in the mouth was a small CPLC(Charged PLasma Cannon), a cannon so powerful, that even one blast of it would completely destroy a Death Saurer covered in 100,000,000 layers of armor. "Gairyuki! Zoid of angels!" Komo yelled as a massive power flew outward from the new Zoid(Gairyuki), destroying the still falling feathers. The Neosaurer stepped back and braced itself as it was pushed back by this awesome power. "T...that cannot be the power of an angel!" the pilot yelled in fear. "But you know it is. The power of angels contained in a single Zoid. And you know you cannot stop it." Komo explained as Gairyuki walked forward. "I won't accept this! I am not weak! I will destroy you! Death Force!" the pilot of the Neosaurer yelled as a pre-charged CPG(Charged Particle Gun), anti-zoid needles, missiles, and two more consecutive blasts from the CPG were fired at Gairyuki.   
  
(at the base)  
  
"Komo get out of there now!" Haro yelled through the radio system they had set up. "No... let Komo do this... he can do this..." Max said as Kiyo and Haro looked at Max, then the screen again.  
  
(Komo's Battle Cont.)  
  
"Heh... Sheilding Force!" Komo yelled as the red-black light from the holo-panels all over Gairyuki's body focus on the horn on it's head and a red-black holo-sheild forms infront of the Zoid. "What?!" the pilot of the Neosaurer yelled in confusion and fear as his barrage of power was stopped as destroyed. "You cannot beat me!" Komo yelled as Gairyuki's missile pod with the holo-blades flew off of it's back and flew in circles aroud the Neosaurer slashing all armaments and limbs off of it. The Neosaurer fells to the ground and threw the unconsious pilot out of the cockpit. The Gairyuki fell and transformed back into the Genosaurer.  
  
(Leena's battle)  
  
"Ya know, I don't have a problem with you, but if you get in the way of Adrian's plans you're gonna be in trouble." the pilot of the HI(Hell's Infernos) explained. "Uh huh... gotcha! Hyper Snipe!" Leena yelled as the sniper cannon on the snout of her Snipe Master fired a bullet at the HI. The pilot jerked the controls with a look of surprise on her face. "You weren't this good last time. That one almost hit." the pilot taunted. "Bitch... Wild Weasel Total Assault!" Leena yelled as the HI dived through the hail of Leena's barrage. All of the missiles and bullets missed. "Damn!" Leena yelled as the pilot of the HI used her flamethrower to turn the sand beneath the Snipe Master to glass. "Bye bye." the pilot said as the HI fired a bullet into the glass and the Snipe Master fell into a hole, the smoke cleared and the Snipe Master had dissappeared "What? Where'd she go?" the pilot of the HI finished as a bullet pierced two anti-gravity pods that held the HI in the air, it quivvered in the air as it slowly turned towards where the bullet was shot. "What just shot me?" the pilot asked herself as another 4 bullets shot out the four anti-grav pods on both sides of the mid-section of the HI. The HI fell towards the ground slowly, the remaining two anti-grav pods holding it up. Then the HI's pilot noticed something sticking up from the sand. "She shot me from under the sand!" she yelled as the HI landed and ran on all fours towards the spot where the armor showed through the sand. The HI picked it up with little difficulty, too little... "She shed the armor on her Snipe Master's tail!" the pilot yelled, surprised by the cunning of Leena's last move. "Then where is she now...?" the pilot asked herself as the ground collapsed under the HI, and the Zoid was stuck. "What happened?!" the pilot yelled in confusion. "Super Mines, never thought I'd find a time to use em." Leena said as the Snipe Master appeared from the darkness of the tunnel ahead of the HI. "But how did you...?!" the pilot started in a loud confusion. "Get into position to shoot you down? Easy, Zero's Mirage Stinger's tunnels, he's been practicing his positioning underground for attacks. So obviously there would be open tunnels." Leena said smartly as the Snipe Master jumped through the sand and blasted the body of the HI with sniper bullets and missiles, putting it out of commission.  
  
(at the base)  
  
"Wow! Leena never used those tactics back when I was around!" Kiyo yelled in an impressed voice. "Maybe she was made stupid by your stupidity, try to make sense of that." Haro said with a laugh. "It's not over yet..." Max said as he looked at the screen and saw that the judge had been destroyed by the Zyphos X(ZX). "He's not going to...? you don't think...?" Kiyo asked. "Yes... I do... he's pulling out all the stops." Max said as the Mirage Stinger and ZX started staring eachother down.  
  
(Zero's battle)  
  
End Music  
  
Dual! Battle Riff/Unknown/Duel! Parallel Trouble Adventure[all battle scenes]  
  
"You can't beat me kid. I'm out of your league." Adrian explained matter-of-factly. "Bull, the girl who was piloting that Hell's Infernos thought the same thing, look how that turned out, and we can't qualify this as a win cause you killed off the judge." Zero snapped back. "A robot doesn't have a life, Zoids are the only mechanical creatures that have any feelings whatsoever." Adrian said as he pre-charged 10 shots of his CPG. "Whatever, let's get this over with, I have some of my favorite pie waiting back at the base." Zero said with a laugh. "Pie? How can you think of food before a match?" Adrian asked with a false smile. "I dunno, just can, batle start!" Zero yelled as the ZX charged at him. The Mirage Stinger used it's special ability right off the bat, it covered the battlefield with a dense fog and dug under the ground. "Oh come on kid, you can do better than that." Adrian said smugly as the ZX deployed a pair of mole-cams(cameras than dig underground and can sense soundwaves). Zero had one CPG pre-charge, if he missed it would be an hour before another could pre-charge. Adrian didn't have that problem... "Found you!" Adrian yelled as the ZX fired a CPG blast at the spot where the Mirage Stinger seemed to be. When the smoke cleaed all that was left was a glassy crater. "That's the end of..." Adrian started as he had the ZX jump, narrowly missing a CPG blast from behind. "Dammit! How'd he know?!" Zero asked himself angrily as he went back to the surface of the battlefield. "Nice trick, kinda like one my little brother would have pulled on me, but he's gome now... and I won't let anyone try a move that he would use!" Adrian yelled angrily and the ZX charged at the Mirage Stinger. "He must have heat sensors... this is bad..." Zero told himself as he narrowly dodged the attack and tryed to trip the ZX with the Mirage Stinger's tail. The ZX jumped over the Mirage Stinger's tail and countered with it's own tail, it's attack hit the back of the Mirage Stinger, crushing the Twin-Plasma Cannon that was placed there. "Crap!" Zero yelled as he jerked the controls and had the Mirage Stinger try to use it's claws to slash the ZX. The ZX jumped out of the way. "Heh, you're fast kid, but not fast enough." Adrian said as the ZX opened it's death needle pods and prepared them to fire. "Damn! I gotta think of something!" Zero yelled at himself as he slammed his fists on the control panel and a small platform with a sphere that had a anchient sign for something. "I don't have time to figure out what this sphere does... If I don't try it now I'll die..." he finished saying to himself. Zero grabbed the necklace around his neck and placed the sphere into the hole and slammed the necklace onto the platform. The platform shuddered and quickly pulled itself back in. The Mirage Stinger started to turn black, as well as the air on the battlefield. "What's going on here?!" Adrian yelled in confusion. The word "STEALTH" flashed over the viewscreen in the cockpit of Zero's Zoid. "Heh, you scared Adrian? Stealth Transformation!" Zero yelled as the Mirage Stinger fully transformed. The Zoid was glowing with a bloodred-black light. "The Stealth Phantom Stinger(SPS)... you had a trumph card huh? Then bring it on!" Adrian yelled as the ZX charged the SPS. "So slow." Zero said smugly as the SPS dissappeared and reappeared behind the ZX and slammed it to the ground with it's claws and dissappeared again. "Cheap shots? Didn't think someone like you would use those." Adrian taunted. Zero didn't reply. He was underground charging a CPG shot. "I'll only get one of these... one shot... I'll die if I miss... there's no doubt about that... all I can hope for is he falls into the tunnel..." Zero said to himself as the ZX was walking around the battlefield, through the dense, foggy darkness. Adrian fell into a tunnel and the ZX stuckfast. "Damn!" "Now I've got you!" Zero yelled as he fired the CPG at the ZX. "Not this time!" Adrian yelled as the ZX fired the red of his pre-charged CPG shots consecutivly with 2 seconds between each shot at the SPS. "This is it..." Zero said to himself as he let his hands fall off the controls. He looked at his hands, time seemed to be moving to slow. Zero's life began flashing before his eyes. A young boy holding him after his mother brought him home from the hospitol after his birth. The dinosaur-like footprints he had followed into the forest that fateful day. The boy who saved him from the river. The organoid, Bron, that had saved him from the animal attacking him. The day he met Komo at the bar. The girl he had seen in the Zoid and other things. The CPGs collided with both Zoids. The dust cleared, the ZX stood with an arm missing and the armor melted. The SPS... which had reformed back to the Mirage Stinger when hit, had only it's head left, Zero was alive... Zero's eyes widened as the face of his brother past his eyes, something about Adrian reminded him... "Adrian... my... brother..." Adrian heard the words, and fealt his heart "in" his throat. "Zero... they told me... they told me you were killed by a pilot that used a Mirage Stinger..." the brothers had found eachother again, but it would be a short time they had... Adrian jumped out of the ZX and ran to open the cockpit of the totaled Mirage Stinger. As the cockpit opened Adrian noticed blood dripping out... and blood pooling on the floor of the cockpit. "Zero..." Adrian gasped when he saw what he had done with his last attack.   
  
End Music  
  
The Death of Wolfwood/unknown/Trigun(the episode where Wolfwood dies)  
  
The control panel of the Mirage Stinger had cut almost all the way through Zero's midsection. "It's... not your fault... they lied to yo... you..." Zero struggled to say as he forced a smile and coughed up blood. "I... never... I... I didn't want this! All I wanted to do was protect you! That's... all I ever tried to do... the people... at the Demon's Force team... they said... you had been taken... but... you were safe all along..." Adrian said with tears streaming down his face. "cough I know... please... d... cough" Zero gasped. The girl who had been piloting the Hell's Infernos and the boy who had piloted the Neosaurer stood on either side of Adrian. "This isn't... he's not..." the girl started. "No... we set out to save this kid? And we...?" the boy asked. "Yes Celes... this is the boy you fell in love with... and I was the one who killed him Arsaille..." Adrian said sadly, tears still flooding from his eyes. "You... you're that girl..." Zero gasped, getting closer to his time. "Yes... I'm here..." Celes said with her eyes tearing up. "C...come now... don't... don't cry... a fa... face like yours shouldn't be soiled like that..." Zero said as his eyes struggled to stay open. "Zero..." Celes cryed softly. "He's stronger than me... I would have died by now..." Arsailled said as he looked away from the gore. "Adrian... protect c... c... Celes... p... please..." Zero insisted as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. "I promise little brother... I promise..." Adrian said as he hugged Zero tightly. Komo rushed at Adrian with his sword drawn. "Get away from... huh?" Komo said in confusion as he saw that Adrian was hugging Zero's lifeless body, with tears flowing down his cheeks. Komo dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "No... it can't be... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Komo yelled with tears flowing from his eyes, his voice echoing through the battlefield. It started to rain... 


End file.
